Dark Future
by Supernerd17
Summary: Fairy Tail finally beat Alvarez and won the war and now focus on rebuilding Magnolia. Now as they attempt to rebuild thier country as well a mysterious dark guild stands in thier way. Who are these people, what do they want more specifically with Fairy Tail.
1. An Unknown Threat

Somewhere in a cave on Fiore's east cost, a strange man goes up to a cave wall, engraved with a strange magic circle. The strange man musters

"I didn't think it would come to this..."

He held his hand out, and a green portal starts swirling from the strange magic circle.

It's been one month since Fairy Tail won the Great War against Alvarez, and a lot has happened. So many secrets revealed so many lives shaken.

Fairy Tail had captured the black wizard Zeref, and he was in a maximum security prison close to Magnolia. After finally defeating him by stripping him of his curse and power along with it, the mages managed to save both his and Natsu's life. Lucy had come up with a plan to replace Zeref's magic with hers, keeping Natsu alive, even after the ethernano in his body was destroyed. It was a big risk to take, but she was more than willing to save her best friend. Now the two, or three including Happy, were more inseparable than before.

In the battle between Natsu and Zeref, the dark wizard had opened his brother's book, causing the dragon slayer to change into his true form. Natsu went insane with power, and for a short while helped Zeref in his quest to destroy humanity.

After Gray had pounded some sense into the demon, the real final battle had begun. In the intensity of their battle, Natsu had finally transformed into his full etherious form, and fought for hours upon hours with the once immortal Zeref.

Then at last, Natsu and Lucy did a magic and curse unison raid and that somehow broke Zeref's curse and saved Natsu's life.

Soon After, the two finally realized their true feelings for each other. In that same moment, they both confessed their love with a kiss.

It seemed the fire dragon slayer and the Celestial Mage weren't the only ones to finally find their true feelings, as after Levy finally found Gajeel and they embraced passionately, they were also engaged immediately.

Gray and Juvia reunited and Gray proclaimed his true feelings for her once more. It all seem to be a good end to the terrible war. Unfortunately a lot of magnolia and fiore was destroyed during the war so the council initiated the repair and clean up fiore act.

All the guilds in fiore teamed up to start the repair and clean up fiore act. We all just started in our guilds towns and worked our way through the rest of fiore. However, magnolia had the most damage of all the towns so we were stuck.

" huh, man writing all this down is making me so stiff " Lucy said as she finished up and started to stretch.

" I'm just glad my house repairs are finished especially since I own the building now, my land lady sold it to me for 500,000 jewel, thank you sorcerer weekly job" Lucy internally congratulated herself.

" unfortunately Fairy Hills was still under repairers, which is where most of of fairy tail girls lived" Lucy said as she began to feel bad how the whole guild worked on her house first over fixing where everybody lived. Then suddenly while she was thinking a certain pink haired man barged in. Lucy lost her train of thought and then instinctively gave him a Lucy kick to face screaming

"Get out of my house. Oh Natsu your here" she said Realizing how out of habit she just Lucy kicked her new boyfriend in the face.

"Uhhhhh" he uttered in extreme pain "Lucy I thought we were over this" he said still in pain.

"Is there something you need Natsu" Lucy said curiously.

"Well Lucy, I came to tell that I won't be able to help Erza rebuild the east side today because I'm going to talk to" gulp….. "Him".

Lucys eyes widened almost immediately "oh uhh, do you want me to come with you" she said with much concern in her voice.

Lucy knew exactly who he meant by him she wanted to go with her boyfriend as he went to talk to the greatest void of his life Zeref. How could she just let him go alone. That was when Natsu left her house and she quietly prayed for Natsu that he may have the strength to face his brother.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Fairy Tail guild was continuing the fiore restoration act in Magnolia. As Lucy was busy making food for all the citizens who lost their homes during the war, Erza came up and asked,

" Lucy, do you know where Natsu is? He was suppose to be helping me rebuild the Eastside of town."

Lucy gulped and shakily answered, "Oh, well… He when to go talk to… gulping once more and said nervously, "Zeref".

Erza got a shocked expression on her face and said, "oh, I see".

At the same time, in special cell in a high security Magnolia prison sat the ex-black wizard Zeref, who after all this time was finally rid of his death curse, but as a result lost every last drop of his magic power. As Natsu approached his brother he felt all the anger inside him build up, a natural instinct, being a direct result of being one of the ex wizard's demons.

The sulking Zeref raised his head and smiled at his brother.

"Hello, Natsu. How are you?"

He gave the fire Mage a slight smirk and Natsu snapped.

"Cut the crap Zeref! I've got a few questions for you. That's the only reason I'm here!"

Back in magnolia, Erza was working on the east side of the city when what looked like a large group of shadows was behind her. She turned around and saw a large group of cloaked people, but not just any cloaked people, the independent guild known as Crime Sorciere. Their leader, Jellal, a childhood friend of the redhead, approached from the middle of the group.

"Hello Erza…"

He lifted up his cloak, and smiled.

"It's good to see you." Erza said as she smiled back.

"I see you have recovered quickly from the war..." He trailed off.

Erza in her usual 'Jellal's here' voice replied, "Jellal, you're here I heard you came to help us in the war, but I didn't know if the rumour was true... and Meredy! You're here!".

"Hi Erza" The link Mage responded excitedly.

The cell was dark but it didn't bother Natsu. He was only focused on the task at hand.

"What exactly would you like to know little brother?" Zeref responded slyly and gave the dragon slayer a smirk.

Natsu snapped. "You know why I'm here…!"

Zeref rolled his eyes. "I may be the emperor of a country but You know I don't have any power here!"

He opened the palm of his hand, as if he were attempting magic.

"In more ways than one…" he scowled but quickly got his act together.

"So no, I have no idea why you are here."

Natsu began to tell Zeref about all the recent dark guild activity that had spiked after the war had ended.

Then, after the explanation, he finally said, "Cut the act! You may have no power here, but I can't say the same for your Spriggans… This has Alvarez written all over it!"

Zeref smiled, and Natsu almost switched to Etherious form.

"No, they wouldn't. I may however have some information on the subject, for a price…"

On the east side of Magnolia, Erza, along with Crime Sorciere, were rebuilding the neighbourhood, and continuing their conversation about the recent dark guild activity.

"I think I may know who is causing this based on the destruction we have seen, the former members for the Neo Oracion Seis recognized a certain quality about how it was extremely similarly to when they were attacking churches..."

"And based on the rumors of how this dark guild destroyed the places they've attacked we can only assume…." Meredy chimed in.

BOOM!

Suddenly, the already ruined Cardia Cathedral exploded in a burst of brilliant flames. All the citizens of Magnolia and the members of Fairy Tail gasped in absolute body freezing shock.

As all stood in awe of the brilliant, explosion six shadows started to appear out of the middle of it. As the six figures emerged out of the flames, the one in middle being none other than the ex-dark guild wizard RUSTY ROSE.

Rusty walked from the middle and spoke with great theatricality, "Hello fairies, it is I! The malevolent Rusty Rose,"

He bowed sarcastically.

"And may I introduce to you the new devilishly wicked and most infamous dark guild ever to exist ARATA GRIMOIRE HEART and the now six kin of purgatory."

All couldn't believe what they saw, their church destroyed, a dark guild reformed, and an enemy returned. Once finally out of her state of shock Meredy went up to her once close comrade.

"Rusty, what are you doing here?" Meredy said with a concerned expression, mirroring all of Crime Sorciere's thoughts.

"Well, well,Meredy! Long time no see! Still I'll be..." Rusty snapped snarkily.

"what happened to you?!" The pink-haired Mage said softly, laced with a threatening tone.

"Last time Jellal and I saw you were depressed and decrepit! What made this sudden change?"

"Well well well if it isn't just my old guild mate Meredy, I see you're still in an "independent guild " he said snarkily.

"Oh speaking of guilds how about you meet my new members" he said with clear arrogance.

"May I introduce to you the terror twins swave Kōri and insane Ameonna"

Thats when a rather muscular boy with large black markings and spike bluish-black hair and a girl (who we assumed was his twin) who had long same color hair and long bangs that covered her eyes she had a rather creepy and insane smile on her rather hidden face.

"The unstoppable knight Zeken" he continued and out came a girl wearing a rather limber yet full body armor as well as a rather fancy helmet with long purple feathers coming out the top.

"The hellacious and demonic Hitodama" he prattled on as another girl came out who looked like a straight up demon she had red scales everywhere on her body even what seamed to form a mask on her face and her silted red eyes, she had large dual horns, clawed hands and feet, large black and red dragon wings, along with a long black scarf that covered up to her nose.

"Then last but certainly not least the most cruel and brutal Tetsu Shadō" he finished and another person came out with a long black cloak we couldn't quite determine what they were or looked like.

"Well well well sister it seems we have a bunch of puny little fairies mad about their little church being blown up don't you agree" Kōri said condescendingly.

"I'd say they should thank us this boring church could use some WILD redecorating" Ameonna yelled as she stuck her tongue out in a bixlow fashion.

"Will you two stop acting like fools and get with the program" the armored Zeken yelled in a furiouslyand metallic voice.

"No need to be so harsh Zeken" Kōri said swavly as if he were from Blue Pegasus. Zeken summoned a halberd out of nowhere and threw it at Kōri as he stiffed up as the weapon landed an inch from his face.

"You ever speak to me that way again I won't miss next time" Zeken said as she got close to his face.

"Both of you shut up, no need to act like children in front of our enemies!" Rusty yelled at the two bickering members.

Both the members quickly shut up and got back in line, as the members stood their Lucy noticed their mark now was still the same heart except it had a devils tail and horns and that something was familiar about these members of the new grimewar heart.

Then rusty spoke once more "well fairies it's been nice chatting but we have more of this country to destroy, however if you wish to face us for our crimes then meet us in web valley at sunset."

With that said the smoke from the fire expanded and they disappeared without a trace, everyone looked around to see if there was any sign of them. They were all still so shocked how could this happen and at such a time when we already had so much on their plates.

Then the beautiful take over Mage Mirajane flew from above having heard the explosion and asked "what happened".

Then she put her hands over mouth as her eyes widened and began to fill with tears as she saw in horror the now obliterated Cardia Cathedral. This was where she and Elfman buried their once dead sister as well as where they reunited. How could this happen she thought to herself.

As she did so Natsu walked in and growled, "no, we won't let them get away with this they're going to pay".

While this was happening Gray and Juvia walked in and saw the horror.

After seeing it Gray responded "I agree with flame brain no one does this to our city and gets away with it".

"If my darling Gray is going then I must go too especially since Magnolia is my home as well" Juvia said ecstatically.

"I will join you as well, Meredy and The rest of Crime Sorciere will stay behind and finish the repairs to your city" Jellal said calmly.

"If you're all going I'm coming too" Lucy said wishing to be included.

"No" Natsu said sternly as Lucy responded with a sharp "What".

"Of course I'm coming" Lucy said angrily.

"No you're not!" Natsu yelled intensely. Everything was quite as Natsu looked only at the ground. "Remember the last time we fought together?" Natsu turned to her, his voice frantic.

Lucy turned to face him. "Yes, and that changes nothing! We aren't fighting Zeref anymore! He can't control you..." She sighed. "I don't care... I'm going too."here was more silence He traced his fingers over the scars on her arm. Claws marks, HIS claw marks.

"Lucy... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you again...". "It wasn't your fault!" She raised her voice a bit. "Natsu it's fine! Besides-" the blonde held out her keys. "I've been training for situations like this~!" He smiled.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Natsu traced her scar one more time before saying

"I'm your partner in life as well as on the battlefield you know I can take care of myself I've had to protect you once before" Lucy said with much confidence.

"True" Natsu said even though he still wanted her to be safe.

He was then heading towards Gray to figure out their battle strategy and it wasn't long before a certain iron dragon slayer heard their plans.

He ran in practical yelling "I want you in".

Natsu then responded "What makes you think you can barge in on our plans like that, metal head?!"

The two dragons clashed until Levy and Lucy pulled them away.

"If Gajeel's going, so am I!" Levy explained after she managed to pry him way.

Someone's got to keep the big guy in check!" She laughed and Erza nodded.

"Alright now that we have everything settled let us march into battle and not come back until this threat is finished, FAIRY TAIL OUT" Erza yelled triumphantly.

The party was ready to go and face the enemy little did they know they marched into what would be one of their hardest and most grueling battles.


	2. A Dark Meeting

"I say we should have just killed them right there and then!" Ameonna grumbled annoyed.

"Now, now,, Ameonna we can't simply kill them! We need to crush their spirits and make them beg for death." said Kōri, with a small smirk.

Despite his collected appearance had just as much of a bloodlust and was just as insane as his sister.

"Will you two shut it!" yelled Hitodama from the corner of the room.

She closed her eyes, trying to look focused.

"Well, well! Look what demon decided to grace us with her voice."

"Oh shut up you striping perve!" yelled Hitodama.

"You want to go demon?" Kōri said egging her on even more.

"Let's go then!" Hitodama growled as she summoned fire from her claws.

Suddenly Hitodama felt a splash of water, and her scales burned, and bled.

"How dare you-!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Did that hurt? I figure I would try and purify you, you ugly demon chick!"

Ameonna laughed uncontrollably practically in tears on the floor.

"Why you psychotic little….." Hitodama screamed angrily as she lit her fist on fire and swung for the crazy water Mage, just to be drenched in holy water again.

"Aughhhh-!" She growled and was forced to fall back, or else she would lose control.

"Knock it off you two! Shut up and listen," Tetsu Shadō yelled and the twins froze in place.

Hitodama silently thanked her.

"I say we surround and ambush the fairies, and when they arrive they won't know what hit them." Tetsu Shadō said with much the excitement.

"They will be expecting that idiot we need to simply face them head on!" Zeken suggested angrily.

"we won't be doing either of those" Rusty spoke as he entered the dark room.

"We must divide and conquer while they are but simple fairies we can't underestimate them they are powerful together, but are less of a threat when divided"

"l in that case I want Scarlet and Jellal" Zeken boomed. "

"I want the pink haired freak and blondie" Hitodama grumbled.

"No I will take Natsu Dragneel " Rusty boomed.

"Fine but I still want blondie, she better put up a fight" Hitodama complained.

"I'll take the ice make Mage you can take the water Mage sister" Kōri said with dark intention.

"Oh I can't wait to sink my teeth into that chick OOOHHHH I can see all the pain and suffering already" Ameonna said with a sick and wicked joy.

"Them that means I get the metal head and bookworm, great!" Tetsu Shadō said annoyed.

"Well then let's move out then" Rusty said as he mentally set up a stage of pain and agony for the fairies.


	3. So it Begins

As Fairy tail walked through the scorching desert that contained the most feared and infamous Web Valley Natsu began to think back on his recent conversation with Zeref.

"What price?!" Natsu practically growled already boiling with rage.

"My price is freedom." Zeref sighed coolly and nonchalantly, as if he was bored.

He then smirked, setting Natsu off the edge.

"You can forget about that especially after what you've done Zeref!" Natsu yelled with absolute fiery rage.

"Now now, no need to get excited brother! After you defeat the evil plaguing Fiore, I will sign an agreement never to return or attack Fiore and I will permanently return to Alverez along with Mavis" Zeref said, thinking he had made perfectly reasonable terms.

"She could rule along side me, like I wanted years ago."

"Why would we give you our first master who is like a mother to all of us?!" Natsu yelled once again outraged that his brother could even think of such a thing.

"Alvarez is no longer a country made for war. The rest of the Spriggan 12 do not know that. In fact they are planning to break me out right now." Zeref's demeanour then became serious.

"And, as a bonus, I will give you the Book of END."

"Without magic you can't even use it… It's already unsealed! Why would I want the stupid thing…?"

As if to answer his question, he felt a familiar pain rise in his chest.

"Because the 'magic' is in the Book, and I can still control you with it."

Natsu froze and began to shake where he stood as all the terrible memories of all the pain and suffering he caused flooded his entire being.

"Why did you have them lock me up here?"

The memories soon became real again, and the pain in his chest spread like a wildfire in his blood.

"If you had no use for me, why didn't you fulfil your purpose and end me already?"

Natsu could sense the book somewhere in the room, but it was hard to focus.

His thoughts became blurry, and were almost taken over by demonic urges.

He fought it until Zeref finally stopped.

"You've gotten stronger." The former dark Mage smiled.

"Here."

He tossed him the book.

"I'll let you in on a little bonus secret: my magic isn't gone. Honour the deal and I'll let you keep it."

"Hey Luce…?" Natsu turned to the said Celestial Mage and she smiled.

"Yeah?" She hummed turned to face him.

"I… Have something I need to tell you…"

He remembered the last time he had a conversation like this with her.

Lucy turned to him and the two stopped walking.

It didn't make this any easier.

"Is this about Zeref?"

Natsu nodded.

"Remember what you said earlier? About… How Zeref can't control me anymore?" He shook, and Lucy quickly figured out where he was going with this.

"That's impossible- he lost all of his magic!"

"No he didn't…" Natsu slowly pulled the Book of END out of his back.

"Lucy… Please keep this safe… I can't stand having it so close." He held his head is both of his hands after she reluctantly took it.

"Natsu-"

"Please don't open it. At all. Even if I beg you to… Don't."

She nodded. "Alright." A thought then popped into her head. "So what did Zeref know?" Lucy asked inquisitively, trying to change the subject.

"Well, he told me that our enemy was something that would be a part of our future." Natsu said, unsure of what his brother really meant.

Lucy was only confused by this answer, and didn't know what to think of it.

"What does he mean by 'a part of our future'?!" Lucy questioned, just wanting some answers for once.

"I don't honestly know, but clearly this enemy holds more importance than we think..." Natsu said as all the recent events with Zeref swam in his head.

"So I guess we'll just have to find out." Lucy said knowing there was nothing else they could do.

She stared at the book in her hands, gently caressing the cover, and wondering about the contents.

The celestial Mage was an author after all!

But her thoughts were shortly interrupted.

"Hey you two, we're here!" Gray yelled from a distance.

Natsu and Lucy snapped out of their conversation and ran over to the rest of their group. From the tall cliff everyone overlooked the giant twisting maze of a canyon known as Web Valley. It was just starting to get to the time of sunset leaving long tall dark shadows expanding from the colossal rock towers. From one of the shadows came a shining glimmer of something far away, and as the team looked at the source 50 long spears came from the darkness

Erza quickly required into her adamantine armor and shielded her lover and friends from the spiraling spears. As the last spear hit the massive shield Erza unequiped from her armor and along with the others looked to see if the new grimewar heart was truly there. Low and behold at the top of a tall rock tower were 7 silhouettes in the light of the starting to set sun.

"So, your fairies have decided to show up and face us?!" Rusty yelled practically laughing from the long distance.

"We've come, Now tell us why you are attacking Fiore, Zeref has been defeated and there's no need for fighting" Erza yelled as well hoping to stop this foolish endeavor Rusty was set on.

"Erza is right Rusty, There is no more need to be bound to him, you are at last free" Jellal yelled alongside his secret fiancé (shhhh nobody knows him and Erza are engaged yet. Everybody probably figured it out tho).

"I am free, and I choose to submit this world to my terror, now attack my guild mates" Rusty yelled in absolute insanity as he pointed at them.

The Arata Grimware heart flew at fairy tail with all their might ready to tear these fairies to pieces. Zeken came sword equipped at Erza and even though Jellal knew Erza could handle herself he went after the clashing women as support. Kōri and Ameonna surrounded and circled Gray and Juvia who were back to back with one another. After landing Tetsu walked slowly towards Gajeel and Levy as her cloak flowed in the wind yet the hood still covering her face, she then paused and unexpectedly shot sharp shards at the two, Gajeel covered his body in Iron and shielded Levy. Hitodama flew straight into Lucy at full force taking her into the air. Natsu yelled hysterically "Lucy" as he turned to go save her but was unexpectedly stopped by a long, large, and black arm.

"Na ahah, you will be facing me" Rusty said with a wicked smile as he slapped Natsu with his giant arm.

"Fine, but answer me this where did your goon take Lucy" Natsu yelled as he returned with a fire dragon iron fist.

Rusty went flying back and responded with "I'll only tell you that if you can't beat me" smirked and continued the fight.

A part of Natsu wished that he could have his book with him.

This Rusty was a new man.

His power could've rivaled Acnologia's.


	4. Lucy vs Hitodama Part 1

As Lucy was rammed into a rock wall by the demon who air tackled her she felt quite a bit of pain surge through her body not only from the rocks jabbing into her skin, but the burns from merely being touched by the demon.

"So you're the pink haired freaks woman" said Hitodama who looked at Lucy with intense yellow eyes.

"I am, why do you care, and why are you attacking us?!" Lucy said as her voice grew with a mix of worry and curiosity.

Hitodama didn't answer but instead rammed for her.

Lucy quickly summoned her Taurus star dress and grabbed one of her horns and threw her before she got to her. Hitodama quickly used her wings to stop herself from going any farther and blasted a fire breath attack at Lucy. Lucy changed star dresses again and used her Aquarius dress to fizzle out the fire and changed once more into her Leo gown. Both charged for one another, but they didn't collide.

Lucy summoned a spell of light, courtesy of Loki, and pushed it towards the demon in front of her.

Hitodama screamed, but didn't lose her resolve.

"You're just like them…You'll pay for that!" She practically growled under her breath.

Lucy could've sworn that the demon's eyes changed for a moment, but all she could she was red.

It was a brilliant colour, and it reminded the celestial Mage of a certain dragon slayer she knew.

"Natsu…"

"Don't ever… Mention him…"

Lucy didn't even realise the name slip out her her mouth, but now that she could see again, it wasn't hard to figure out that Hitodama was even more angered now.

"He… He did this to me…"

"What do you mean?!" Lucy stopped, and the demon Hitodama growled in anger.

"Its all Ｅ.Ｎ.Ｄ.'s fault…!" The girl screamed in pain, and knelt to the floor. "...and I'll make you pay as well."


	5. Jellal and Erza vs Zeken part 1

Meanwhile, Erza and Zeken both fought at one another swords clashing and clanging each parrying and blocking one another's attacks as if they were in sync. They both realized this was ineffective and realize the need to use other means to defeat one another. Erza quickly requiped into her heavens wheel armor while Zeken shockingly did the same and requiped into something that looked similar to her black wing armor. Erza had only seen one other person requip before with a wizard named coordinator from carbuncle.

"I see you have the same abilities as I do" Erza said sternly.

"Oh believe me,Titania, I can do that and so much more" Zeken said arrogantly in her rather metallic voice. Zeken suddenly began to glow golden light and charged unbelievably fast at Erza.

"What heavenly body magic but I thought only Jellal knew that magic" Erza thought as she froze unable to move out of the way of the charging Mage. Just as Zeken came within 10 feet of her suddenly another flash showed up in front of her. Erza looked to find Jellal in front of her and looked to find Zeken knocked 50 feet away a deep and long dirt trail in front of her.

"Are you ok Erza" Jellal said concerned as he turned around and looked at Erza worried and grabbed both her shoulders.

"I'm fine but what about you, you took the full force of that charge" Erza said with the same amount of concern.

"If it isn't just the two love birds comforting one another's fears and wounds" Zekens said tauntingly. "Too bad I'm going to have to cut the love fest short" Zeken said as she glowed gold and charged at them with a giant sword.

Both Jellal and Erza dogged, both wondering who this person was and what her problem is.


	6. Gray and Juvia vs Kōri and Ameonna Part1

Gray and Juvia continued through the maze of web valley searching for their opponents.

"I can't believe they surrounded us and just ran off" Gray said quite frustrated

"Gray darling, I've been thinking" Juvia said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, what about?" Gray said slightly confused.

"Does this all not seem rather odd…." Juvia inquired to Gray

"Well yeah, I mean a random dark guild comes and attacks us -" Gray started, but was interrupted.

"No, not just that but how each of the members seemed to have a specific target. Doesn't that seem strange?" Juvia questioned Gray.

"Well now that I think about it yeah" Gray said as he brought a hand up to his chin.

"Trying to figure out our motives are we" Kōri interrupted with a devilish smirk on his face.

"What do you want from us" Juvia said with a very serious expression.

"All in good time my lady, meanwhile I think you should focus on your feet" Kōri said smugly.

After hearing this both looked down quickly at their feet a notice a puddle. Suddenly the puddle began to rise and submerged them in a cylinder of water. Juvia couldn't seem to submerge with it even though it oddly seemed quite similar to her water. Then both of them saw a large and insane looking smile form in the water as it separated and formed a slender girl with dark bluish hair which covered both her eyes.

Kōri came down from the rock on an ice slide and stood next to the girl and put his arm around her. "May I introduce my twin sister Ameonna, she's quite the water mage as you can tell" Kōri said with a big smile on his face.

"Well hello, so you too are my new victims, you see I'm a bit of a sadist, I love to watch people squirm and suffer" she said in a much too comfortable and excited voice.

After Ameonna stopped speaking Gray looked to Juvia signaling her to grab onto him. Juvia grabbed on and closed her eyes tightly. Gray then focused his energy on the cylinder of water and froze it causing it to shatter.

"Well I've never had my prey fight back before" Ameonna said with a mix of shock and intrigue.

"You should never underestimate the power of my darling Gray" Juvia said with much pride and love in her eyes.

"Well then how about we test this great power" Kōri said as he held up his hand causing it to produce the usual ice magic fog.

"Oh I'll gladly show you my power"

Gray got into his usual ice make position ready to take on this mysterious stranger.

"Hahaha then let me start, Devil Slayer Ice spear!"

Suddenly a large spear of ice came rushing at Gray.

Gray then produced a giant ice shield and shattered Kōri's spear.

Kōri stood there shocked by what he just saw. He couldn't believe that someone had actually just shattered his ice.

"Well I guess you actually can match my power"

"Oh believe me kid I can do far more than match your power."

"Don't call me kid!" Kōri yelled angrily as he sent shardes of ice at Gray.

Gray managed to dodge them and shot a similar ice spear. Kōri was hit square in the chest and sent flying to another part of the canyon. Gray immediately chased after him leaving Juvia and Ameonna alone.

"Well I guess it's my turn" Ameonna said calmly with a wicked smile.

She then turned into water and shot herself at Juvia. Juvia dodged, but was distracted by a stream of thoughts who are these people, what do they want, and why is there something rather familiar about them.


	7. Gajeel and Levy vs Tetsu Shadō Part 1

The cloaked girl started to come closer towards Gajeel and Levy she was quite short probably even shorter than Levy.

"Who are you?" Levy yelled at the cloaked figure as she got out from behind Gajeel.

"No one you need to know."

"Shut up and just tell us squirt!" Gajeel yelled at the stern girl.

"Don't you dare call me squirt!"

Tetsu's eyes flashed anger as she charged at Gajeel. Her right hand formed into a long metal lance aiming for Gajeel's face. Gajeel immediately dodged sending her tumbling to the ground. The mysterious girl stood up the entire bottom part of her cloak was torn off but the shoulders and hood remained. She then once again charged, but was once again deflected.

"Solid Script Shield" Levy cried out.

"Well two can play at that game, Solid Script Lightning!"

Levy looked in absolutely shock as the racing thunderbolt came at her. She was then grabbed out of the way by Gajeel who luckily got to her in time.

"Levy are you alright!"

"I'm fine I'm fine but she used both of our magics"

"I know what's up with this chick she has this weird smell to her it's almost like a combo of our smells"

"Enough jabbering already Iron Dragon Roar!"

The iron blast swirled into Gajeel and Levy causing them to fly off into the nearby rocks.

As their wounds stung Levy began to think over some things. She thought over Rusty's powers she knew he could make anything his imagination could, but could he really make people with the exact same magic as them. While she was curious of that Levy truly just wanted to know who this girl was.


	8. Natsu vs Rustyrose

"Well well Natsu it appears we at last get to fight!" Rusty said with much anticipation.

"If it's a fight you want Rusty it's a fight you'll get"

Natsu charged at him with a flaming fist only to be stopped by Rusty's shield.

"What is it you want from us, why are you here, and who are these poor people you've tricked into doing your bidding!" Natsu grunted as he struggled to get past the shield.

"Do you really want to know you may find the truth a bit hard to swallow" Rusty practically laughed.

"Enough stalling Fire Dragon Claw!"

Rusty took the hit, but little damage was actually taken from it. He then counter attacked with a hit from his giant black arm sending Natsu flying.

"You really want to know, then I'll tell you but first I summon Belcusas the Thunderclap!"

It was then the familiar armored giant appeared and started to swing at Natsu.

"So that's how you wanna be well then Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!"

Lightning and fire enveloped Matsu as her sparked and crackled.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!"

With the great blast Belcusas was immediately destroyed leaving Rusty stunned.

"Wow Rusty when I first saw you today I thought you were a new man maybe even powerful enough to defeat Acnologia, but clearly you've shown both that implies that!"

"H-how did you destroy that?"

"You see I've worked on my skill I've grown since we last saw each other you've only worked towards revenge and hate so you haven't grown at all since Tenero island."

"Oh I'll show you Tower of Dingir!"

A great purple light enveloped Natsu as he suddenly started to rise quickly into the air.

"Try and escape that if you can" Rusty laughed evilly.

Natsu struggled as he tried to push himself out of the purple tower. As he struggled and struggled he then got an idea in his head.

"Fire Dragon Crimson Lotus Flame Blade!"

He then struck the tower causing a bright flash and then suddenly nothing. Rusty looked around rather stunned at the fact his tower was actually destroyed. It was then he saw a faint spark in the sky above him only to be pounded to the ground a second later. He barely even had time to recollect his thoughts as he saw Natsu with his foot on his chest. Rusty tried to move, but then felt all the pain of the injuries he just received and magic he used.

"Now tell me who your goons are now or I'll fry you to a crisp!"

"You tea want to know?"

"Are they some making of your imagination is that why they seem to have our powers?" Natsu asked hoping just to get some straight answer from him.

"No not even close let's just say they are your offspring!"

Rusty started to evilly laugh even though he was in major pain. Natsu just stood there speechless at what Rusty had just said.

"Their... my...what…."

"Your children you idiot your children whom I kidnaped from the future. So now you know each time you hurt or hit them you're damaging your future children."

Natsu could barely breath this is what Zeref meant when he said that the enemy was part of his future. He had to tell Lucy and the others before they did something they would forever regret.


	9. Lucy vs Hitodama Part 2

Lucy immediately summoned her Taurus dress and stopped the demon that charged at her. Hitodama simply snarled and growled at the blonde that was in her way.

"What do you have against Natsu, why are you attacking us!"

"I don't know, but all I do know is I'm the way I am because of him!"

Lucy immediately tossed Hitodama out of her way and pulled out her fleur de twa.

"Oh you think I'm so scared we'll two can play at that game." Hitodama snarled.

Hitodama pulled out an exact copy of Lucy's whip and flung the golden blue energy whip at her. Lucy did the same shocked at the fact this demon had a celestial weapon causing the two whips to entwine together. The two seemed to be in a massive round of tug of war. Lucy tried to think of why this girl seemed so familiar to her. As Lucy observed the girl she could tell that she was in massive amounts of pain from the veins popping out, her heavy breathing, and the way her eyes seemed to scream for her.

"Please let me help you I can tell you're in a lot of pain so please stop fighting. Whatever Rusty's got against you I'm sure I can help you!" Lucy yelled hoping to get through to her.

"No one can help me! All I know is in order to end my suffering I have to end the one named Natsu!"

"Who is telling you that Natsu will end your suffering?!"

"My head keeps saying it to me and if you're just going to be in the way then butt out!"

Hitodama threw Lucy and untwined the two whips. As Lucy flew into the air she summoned her Cancer dress. As she she came closer to a rock she pointed her feet at it and bounced off it causing her to rush towards the demon. Hitodama blocked her with the two spikes on top of her wings sending Lucy to the ground.

"Please, just let me help you?!"

Something faint in Hitodama told her to run to this girl and it would all be better, but she knocked that thought back.

"Get out of my way! Fire Dragon Roar!"

Lucy quickly dodged it and knew she had no choice, but to use her most powerful spell. She returned to her normal form and started to chant the incantation.

 _"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such shine."

"What are you saying? Stop it or I'm going to blow!"

 _"Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent gate."_

"That's it blondie you're going down! Fire Storm of Rage!" Hitodama cruised out as a blasing blast hot as a white sun was released from her body.

 _"Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!"_

With that a bright golden light over shadowed the flames and moved towards the demon.

"No no please Noooooo!"

Hitodama released a blood curdling scream as the light reached her. As the light burned her she then started to feel peace and as if a fog was lifted. She collapsed to the ground as the light started to fade.

Lucy opened her eyes she felt weak, but still strong enough to stand showing she was getting stronger. She then saw a shape collapsed on the floor and ran to it praying she didn't kill her. However much to her surprise instead of a big red demon there laid a pale most likely fifteen year old girl with long pink hair. Lucy also saw a green vapor coming from the teenager, but was unsure of what it was. The girl was wearing a pair of short shorts, a crop top, a now huge cloak loosely around her neck, and her once black scarf turned white and looked exactly like the one Natsu had. She had a figure almost exactly like hers though she seemed a bit shorter than her.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Lucy said with much concern as she lifted the girl's upper body.

"Ma ma mama what happened?" She responded weakly as she opened her eyes.

Lucy was faced with chocolate eyes exactly like hers which seemed to now hold kindness and hurt in them.

"Mama what do you mean by Mama?!"

"I mean.. you who else" she responded as it were obvious.

"You must be confused I'm not your mother."

Nashi realized what was going on and knew what she had to say.

"Well... not yet...that is."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I'm your future daughter."

"What..bubu-but how's that possible?"

Everything seemed to race through Lucy's head not knowing what to think of all this.

"Rusty stole us from a moment in the future and brainwashed us to think we worked for him."

Lucy tried to process all this, after all someone had just told her that she was their future mother.

"So wait then who's your Father?" Lucy asked nervous already having an idea.

"My father is Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy couldn't believe it her and Natsu together? How was it even possible she knew she loved him, but she couldn't believe they would actually go that far. It was then Lucy knew she had to calm down and had to ask some rather important questions.

"So if you're my daughter what's your name?"

"It's Nashi Layla Heartfillia-Dragneel."

As all this sunk in a whole other feeling hit her like a ton of bricks, guilt.

"I hurt you, oh my gosh, I've hurt you!"

Lucy was practically flooded with unbelievable shame and guilt. How could she hurt her child, how could she not see the signs, or similarities. It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault if anything it's mine, I hurt you, I hurt my family, destroyed my home" Nashi started to sob intensely.

Lucy came right out of her state of guilt and started to comfort the sobbing girl.

"It's ok, I'm sure you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but I have to ask why did you keep yelling about how it's Natsu's fault."

"I don't know I just heard this voice in my head that kept telling me, it's his fault it's his fault. Please forgive me I'm so sorry mama I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Nashi buried her head into Lucy's stomach as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh shh I know you didn't mean any of this to happen I absolutely forgive you, but I also have to ask for your forgiveness for hurting you."

"I forgive you as well" Nashi said as she slowly sat up.

Mother and daughter hugged and found love in one another. Lucy couldn't believe that one day she would give birth to a beautiful and sweet girl she was so excited for the future. It was then Natsu came up behind them.

"Luce I have something I need to tell you."

"I do to"

As Lucy turned around so did Nashi give Natsu a full look at her. Natsu couldn't believe what he saw, this girl looked almost exactly like Lucy except with his pink hair. Nashi turned in shame when she saw her father not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Papa I'm so sorry, I know I have done terrible things, shamed our name, but please don't ha-"

Nashi was interrupted as she was from the ground by her father's strong arms.

"Papa put me down!"

"No you're far to injured and depleted of magic power to move. Now please rest you can explain everything to me later."

Nashi simply nodded, surprised that even though he didn't really know her yet he still acted exactly like he would in the future. It was almost as if she never actually left her time.


	10. Jellal and Erza vs Zeken Part 2

Erza and Jellal dodged attacks left and right from the supercharging knight. Erza even equipped into her flight armor trying to keep up with the light speed attacks. Jella tried to use his power to charge into her and stop her, but to no avail.

"You can't even keep up with me ha I expected more from the great Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez."

"Then how about you stop running and fight me." Erza yelled with much frustration.

"As you wish then!"

The armored girl came from the air ready to stab the red haired warrior. Erza quickly parried the girls attack and required to her black wing armor. Zeken requiped into a golden armor that seem to resemble the sun armed with a sun shaped shield and sun ray shaped sword. As they fought the brightness and heat of the armor Zeken wore blinded and slowed Erza causing her to get many cuts.

"Solar Flare!"

A golden blast of flaming light came rushing at Erza. She quickly requiped into her morning star armor and shot her blast nullifying Zekens blast and cracking her armor. Underneath her helmet was a look of surprise, someone cracked her armor but how!

"So you claim to be powerful and unbeatable yet I use your own power to crack your armor!" Erza laughed slyly.

"You may have cracked one armor, but I've got so much more!"

Erza could tell there was a sudden shift in Zekens fighting. There was a sudden tension in her stance a type of unfocused anger to her. It was then she requiped into a snake type armor. Her helmet looked like a cobra hood with a dark green scaly breast plate and armored skirt and her arm plates were green and plated like scales. She also had a giant sword with two blades separated at the hilt looking like two snake fangs.

"Let's see how you deal with this poisonous armor. It won't kill you, but one strike from this sword will paralyze you for several hours. It also increases speed and flexibility."

"Then allow me to make some changes as well."

It was then Erza requiped into her robe of Yuen.

"Erza why would you choose that armor she'll scratch you so easily." Jellal yelled as concern filled his voice.

"I agree why would you choose that it leaves so many vulnerable areas, but I guess no matter."

Zeken charged immediately at Erza.

"Don't be so sure of that!"

Erza blocked all of Zeken's swings, and cut her several times with her spear.

Jellal watched with awe as the love of his life so gracefully used the girl's attacks against her. He felt so lucky to have someone like Erza.

As Erza continued her strategy Zeken continued to become more and more exhausted, it was then Erza backed up and knew it was time to change strategies. She immediately requiped into her purgatory armor and pursued the exhausted girl. She attacked quickly and strongly with her giant cleaver. Zeken barely kept up with the ferocious warrior's attacks. She eventually was knocked off her feet, and reduced back to her original armor. However Zeken refused to give up so she went back to her heavenly body magic charging herself at Erza. Jellal then knew he had to join in to help Erza win this battle. He immediately rammed into Zeken causing her to be thrown back, but she still continued clashing and butting heads with Jellal. Jella then used his constellation blasts to knock her of her feet only making her more mad. She then began to charge herself to use meteor, aiming herself at Erza.

"Jella, I need you to spin her around then throw her at me!"

"What why would I do that!"

"Just trust me!"

"Alright!"

Jellal didn't know what Erza was planning, but figured she knew what she was doing. It was then Zeken released herself going ten times faster at Erza using the last of her power. Jellal then shot himself at her and grabbed her arm sending her off course. He then spun her around sending her into a practical zero-G state causing her to lose focus. After a few more seconds he finally released her sending her hurtling towards Erza. Erza summoned her evil banishing hammer figuring it would do the trick. As the armored girl came at Erza she wound up her hammer ready to swing. As she came within distance Erza swung with all her might hitting her directly in the head. As the hammer made contact with the girls hammer it began to shatter. As Zeken went flying her head started to clear as her helmet started to complete shatter, and an odd green vapor came from her body. She started to realize who she was, and was starting to think rationally.

Erza watched as a mass of scarlet red hair exploded from the helmet surprised that she actually shattered her helmet.

When Zeken finally landed about fifty feet away and was reduced down to a short purple skirt and a white ruffled blouse it was then Erza came closer to the girl who looked about seventeen years old. Zeken then started to sit up, scarlet hair with rather strange blue tips covered her face. She moaned as the pain started to really hit her.

"Who are you!" Erza commanded with a rather stern face.

"Mom?"

Erza's steel face turned immediately into one of surprise as well as Jellal's who was only a few feet behind her. The girl parted her long blue and red hair into a style that looked like nightwalkers to reveal a face much like hers, but her eyes were just like Jellas and she had the same face mark.

"Who who are you?"

"Mom why do you look so young."

"What do you mean I don't even know you."

It was then the girl put her hands over her mouth in utter surprise.

"Oh my gosh you don't know. Oh I'm so sorry it's fine you don't need to know me just forget it's better that way."

There was a long silence between the three until Erza spoke up.

"Your form could use some work."

"Wait what!"

"You should also consider more variety in your weapon choice more of a surprise on the enemy."

"Wait you meet your daughter from the future and your critiquing my fighting style seriously. Ugh! This is just like you, never actually getting to the-"

The girl was suddenly interrupted by Erza embracing her. She couldn't even think anymore it was such a surprise.

"I can't believe you're real."

"What?"

"I can't believe I'll actually know you in the future that I actually am a mother."

"How-how can you be so nice to me right now I attacked you."

Tears filled her eyes as many emotions overwhelmed her.

"It doesn't matter what you do, we all make mistakes we only need to learn how to move on and learn from them."

"But your perfect, what have you done that was so terrible." The girl practically sobbed.

Jellal then came up behind her.

"I have made many mistakes in my day, I've caused many deaths, I've done terrible awful things, and I still try to atone for them today. Almost no one is beyond repair even someone like me who has committed countless sins."

The girl turned from her mother's hug, and wiped her tears to turn to her father.

"That's the first real thing I've ever heard from you about your past. Thank you for telling me that."

"Your welcome."

It was then the girl started to collapse from her injuries and extended use of her magic . Erza quickly caught her and put her arm under the girl's shoulder.

"Here let me help you."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime, but please tell me what's your name!"

"It's Rosemary, Rosemary Fernandez."


	11. Juvia vs Ameonna

Water was splashing everywhere rocks were slashed in half, dust was made into mud, and there was not a dry thing for a mile.

Juvia felt like she was battling a typhoon with how crazy this girl was. She never stopped she could basically match any move she made, but that wasn't even the worst part she could freeze any move Juvia made. However Juvia kept going never giving up for a moments rest.

"What do you want with us?" Juvia practically panted.

"Nothing more than some simple entertainment and you provide plenty of that!"

Ameonna sent more water flying at Juvia, but Juvia let it pass right through her.

"I don't suffer any damage from your attacks so why do you persist?"

"I crave battle and suffering, so anything that puts up a fight will do!"

Juvia looked at the girls form while she couldn't see her eyes she could tell there was a kind of psychotic tension to her. Juvia could relate when she was with Phantom she was always reserved then when she was in battle she went insane. However there seemed to be more than that as if a swell of emotions were in her as if she had no self control.

It was then Ameonna released a water blast that froze as it got near her at last causing some damage. Juvia could feel the sting how could she let herself be so distracted.

"Fine you wanna play dirty then how about some boiling water!"

Ameonna watched as the boiling water enveloped her completely. She felt all the intense heat melting the cold around her. It was starting to go at something inside of her it felt good, but something told her not to let go of it.

Juvia saw as Ameonna started to glow green in her water stream. She didn't know what it meant, but at least knew it couldn't be good.

Ameonna then knew exactly what to do, she focused her magic energy and released a giant blast of ice magic.

Juvia watched in utter shock as her water stream froze in less than three seconds. She only knew one person who could do that Gray. So how was it possible for this insane girl to do something just like her beloved.

"Looks like I just out did your searing hot water-"

"How did you do that!"

"You seem so surprised!"

"Only my beloved can freeze my water instantly so how can you have such power in ice magic if your main magic is water magic?"

"There is clearly a lot more to me than you can fathom!"

Ameonna pounced on Juvia causing them to go into hand to hand combat. Juvia had luckily been taught a few things by Gray, but it was quite vicious. Juvia received a few blows to the face, but counterattacked with a few blows to Ameonna's stomach. Each went punch after punch until Juvia used her legs to push the insane mage off her.

Ameonna breathed heavily, and knew she was too evenly matched with this water mage even with her secondary magic. She knew she needed her brother to beat this chick, but first she needed to find him. Ameonna summoned a giant wave of water, and rode it to the direction where it was the coldest. Where there was cold there was her brother.

"Hey I'm not finished talking to you, come back!"

Juvia summoned a wave herself and followed the mysterious mage whose hair covered her eyes.


	12. Gray vs Kōri

Gray looked around for the mysterious boy he sent flying. He couldn't help but wonder who he was. He recognized the darkness in his eyes it was the same darkness his master Ur sacrificed herself to get rid of.

"So you decided to show up finally!"

Gray came out from his daze to find Kōri in front of him with an ice spear in his chest.

"Hey are you ok you-"

Gray stopped mid sentence as Kōri pulled the ice spear out of his chest his eyes one purple the other dark, and filled with malice. However there was no blood, not even a wound where the spear hit the large black marks on him, they were exactly like his. They were devil slayer marks, and didn't suffer any damage done to them like a type of shielding. Kōri crushed the spear into a thousand pieces showing he was quite strong and would be hard to beat.

"Let's get to point of this shall we!"

"Alright kid, but I won't go easy on you."

"Don't call me kid! Devil Slayer Ice Claw!"

A giant claw attached to a long chain came shooting at Gray. The claw tightly gripped onto Gray and started to spin him around. Gray was being knocked into all the nearby rocks and sides of the canyon. Gray then started to produce massive amounts of cold energy causing the ice to crack until it shattered. As Gray fell he produced his giant ice hammer. Kōri dodged it and rolled out of the way.

"Ice Devil Blade!"

Kōri charged at Gray with the great blade ready to kill him.

"Ice Devil Blade!" Gray shouted.

Gray quickly blocked the charging boys attack, but was distracted. The boys form of maker magic was very familiar which was rather odd. After all it was Ur who told him that she loved maker magic because it gave one ultimate freedom in developing their own style. So why did Kōirs style seem so similar to his.

"Who taught you your magic?!"

"That's none of your business Ice Devils Rage!"

A large blast of icy energy came straight at Gray sending him flying. Gray landed hard on the ground, but was determined to get something out Kōri.

"Pleases I just want to help you."

"I don't need your help Ice Devil Long Sword!"

"Ice Devil Shield!"

Kōri's move was immediately stopped by the large shield, but both shattered from their equality of power. Gray saw how all the anger grew inside Kōri and the darkness in his eyes consumed him.

"I've had enough of this!"

Kōri stripped off his coat leaving nothing, but his bare chest.

"Ice Devil Saw"

A large circular saw then came flying at Gray. Gray quickly dodged the flying saw and counter attacked.

"Ice Devil Canon!"

The large blast hit Kōri straight in the chest sending him off his feet.

"Ice Devil Arrows!"

A mass of ice arrows came flying at Gray at unimaginable speed, but were made useless by his devil slayer marks. This only made Kōri even more angry. Kōri then decided to make a small ice dagger and charge at the infuriating ice mage. As the rage consumed boy he came closer to Gray. Gray knew what he had to do.

"Ice Devil Slayer Cage!"

It was then one of Grays well known cages dropped upon Kōri causing him to run into the bars. As the boy recovered all his previous reserve and charm disappeared as he was desperately trying to stab at Gray.

"You let me out!"

"Why? So you can kill me."

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Kid please just calm down, and let me help you."

Gray then extended his hand out to the boy in front of him. Kōri paused for a moment, and looked at the hand. Something deep inside him told him to please take the hand, and he almost did until he heard water rushing and yelling.

"Get back here I need to talk to you." Juvia yelled at the actually scared mage.

As Ameonna desperately rode away from the water mage she saw her brother in a great cage.

"Kōri! Water Slicer!"

Two thin fast waves of water came at the cage and cut the bars up. Kōri quickly got out of his cage and ran to the great traveling wave. Ameonna jumped from her wave causing it to collapse, and landed right in Kōri's arms. A bit of humanity seemed to return to Kōri as he overlooked his sister with much concern.

"Are you ok did she hurt you." Kōri said as he observed his sister's body.

"I'm fine, but come on help me take down the water witch and ice freak."

"Gladly" Kōri said with a wicked smile.

The two twins entwined hands and started to do combined attacks making Juvia and Gray dodge water and ice left and right. Juvia was pretty wiped out from her wave as well as Gray from major amounts of magic energy loss.

"Gray my love I can think of only one way to defeat this enemy."

"What?"

"A unison raid is the only way. We have to beat them together."

"Alright if you think it'll work, but just know we get one shot because this will most likely be the last of our magic power."

"Alright then let's do this."

Both the mages got into a tango type stance and summoned their magic power. Ameonna and Kōri knew what they were doing and decided to counteract it with their own being twins unison raids and combined attacks came rather easily.

Both pairs got in their stances, and released their floods of magic power.

"Unison Raid!"

The two large masses of ice and water collided into each other causing a great explosion. Water and ice flew everywhere very fast. As a great wave came towards Gray and Juvia Gray shielded Juvia as the wave hit his back with much force sending them sliding across the already wet desert sand. A sharp piece came flying at Ameonna and chopped of her thick bangs. Then two large pieces of ice came at both twins and knocked them out. Water was everywhere, and both the pairs were absolutely soaked. Gray and Juvia then got up rather sore, but noticed two large masses of green vapor coming from Ameonna and Kōri. As Gray and Juvia came over they saw the two siblings on their stomachs on the ground. The Devil marks were nowhere except on the left arm of Kōri.

"Hey kid get up are you ok?" Gray said as he shook Kōri.

"Are you ok please respond?" Juvia said as she did the same to Ameonna.

"Uhhhgg!" Came from both the waking mages.

Both turned their faces only to give Gray and Juvia a mega size shock at what they saw. They looked about fifteen years old and like exact mixes of both Gray and Juvia they had darker blue hair him having short and spiky and her having long and flowing, a mix of Gray's and Juvia's face structure, Juvia's eyes, Grays nose, and other parts, but they were exact copies of Gray and Juvia. After a few moments of being paralyzed Juvia finally spoke.

"Who are you?"

Both the twins looked at each other not sure of what to do, but ultimately decided they needed to know.

"We are.." the boy started.

"Your children." The girl finished.

Both Gray and Juvia's hearts practically stopped as they skipped a beat. They were going to be, they were going to have, and that meant. Many things swam through their heads as they processed what they were told.

Both the boy and girl turned in shame they had ruined the Fullbuster name with their actions, hurt their guild, how could they face their parents. It was then they felt a warm embrace from their mother who had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Wa what are you doing." The girl said choking back tears herself.

"Hugging my future, my pride, my joy, my sea princess, and ice prince."

"How can you say such things? You barely know us, and what little you know is harm and destruction. How can you love us as if there's good, and as if we've know each other an entire lifetime?" The boy said practically sobbing.

"Because I can tell you are sorry and sincere. I can see you have much love in your eyes, and just because we've known each for just a moment doesn't mean there can't be a connection. But if you'd please tell me your names."

"I'm Silver."

"And I'm Ame."

Gray felt himself freeze, his son named after a grandfather who would have loved them so much and his daughter named after the weather he met his wife in. Gray immediately joined in the great hug a smile covering the usually serious face. Both Silver and Ame were in shock, while their father was always loving to them they didn't expect this from his younger self.

"I can't believe I'll one day make something so wonderful." Gray said barely able to keep him self together.

A beautiful daughter and strapping son all in one go was all he could ever ask for.

The family kneeled there together, crying tears of joy for their future had just showed itself to be quite bright.


	13. Gajeel and Levy vs Tetsu Shadō Part 2

"Iron Dragon's Sword!"

A familiar chainsaw sword formed in Tetsus right arm as she came at the couple. Gajeel then produced the same sword with his hand and collided with the girl. The two swords grinding at one another caused great pain to both Tetsu Shadō and Gajeel. Both jumped out of the sword fight as they soothed their damaged hands.

"I don't want this to get ugly squirt so leave while you're ahead before I put you in a body cast."

"I will not leave and don't call me squirt!"

"Fine then Iron Dragon Club!"

Gajeel then hit the girl in front of him as if she were a baseball making her go quite far. Tetsu landed as if she were a meteorite causing much to shake. She staggered to her feet, the pain that she was feeling was rather intense so she needed a solution and fast..

"Iron Dragon Scales!"

The girl's body was covered in iron scales and was ready to take on the grizzly wizard before her. Gajeel equipped the same spell knowing he'd need it to face this mysterious girl. The two went at it using every spell they could think of, but they couldn't seem to one up one another. Levy knew she had to step in to help Gajeel win this fight.

"Solid Script Steel!"

Levy threw the heavy words at the iron covered girl and made a direct hit on the left side of her chest. Tetsu felt the metal hit her causing her to fall to the ground, but as she got up she felt the iron armor on the left side of her chest cracking and crumbling.

"What! How could a weakling like you crack my iron scales!"

"I'm not as weak as you may think. I know plenty of ways to defeat you."

Tetsu changed targets knowing she needed to take out the pesky little fly before her.

"Iron Dragon Shackles!"

Tetsu Shadō shot a long pair of chains at Gajeel which then chained him to a nearby rock. Tetsu then pounced on Levy pinning her to the ground. They both resorted to hand to hand combat. Both the girls punched and punched at each other even going for some rather painful low blows. Levy eventually rolled off Tetsu from her, leaving her body rather bruised. Tetsu felt the same way as her iron image began to ding and bruise itself.

"Solid Script Fire!"

"Solid Script Water!"

"Solid Script Drill!"

"Solid Script Guard!"

"Solid Script Storm!"

"Solid Script Lightning!"

"Solid Script Sword!"

It was then a hit was finally made as Levys spell hit Tetsu Shadō causing her to collapse. Levy felt accomplished until she felt herself collapse from her extended use of magic power. All the wizards were either detained or too weak to move. Until Tetsu noticed a shard of iron next to her from one of Gajeel's attacks. She quickly consumed the shard of metal and felt her magic power replenished. As her power returned to her Tetsu Shadō decided to take it up a notch.

"Iron-Shadow Dragon Mode!"

A wicked smile stretched across her face as she felt the surge of power over her. She then looked at Levy and readied herself to attack the brainiac. Gajeel could see her intent, and struggled in his chains trying his best to get out of them. As he struggled Tetsu Shadōs new form gave him an idea. He focused his energy feeling the shadows among him and began to summon their power. He then began to sink into the ground slipping through his tight chains. Tetsu turned and saw this happening baffled by what she saw. Gajeel then popped up behind her.

"So you thought you could beat me like that did yay squirt."

"So what if I did!" Tetsu Shadō yelled as she when to punch the dragon slayer with her iron fist.

Gajeel quickly dodged it by sinking back into the ground. Tetsu quickly followed frustrated by the tough iron man. The two went at it from the ground, amazing Levy as she watched the two shadows collide and bounce off one another. After fifteen minutes of straight fighting Tetsu came up from the ground gasping for air. Gajeel then came up from the ground standing tall as if he hadn't broken a sweat in the fight.

"So you think you've got me beat. Well let me show you my trump card then!"

Tetsu Shadō seemed to be consuming all the shadows created by the setting sun, and charging herself for one final attack. The wind began to rush from the major sucking force causing everything to whip around.

"Levy I have an idea on how we can beat this chick!"

"How!"

"We need to do a unison raid!"

"What! That won't work I'm too weak to make anything of that caliber happen?"

"No Levy you're not like you said you're stronger than you look now come on trust me!"

"Alright!" Levy screamed as she pushed through the wind to get to Gajeel.

The two finally got together and summoned all the magic power they could.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!"

The great shadow and metal roar came closer and closer to Gajeel and Levy.

"Unison Raid!"

Gajeel and Levy released a blast of dark metal and light. Both the forces collided, but the unison raid absorbed the shadowy metal with its overwhelming power. The blast came quickly at Tetsu Shadō not even leaving enough time to react. The blast consumed her causing her to wither in pain. The chunks of metal in the blast chipped away at her iron armor, the shadows seemed to be absorbed out of her body, and the light from Levys solid script started to clear her head as the hood around her head burned away.

Gajeel shielded Levy as the blinding light shined enough to burn your eyes. After a few minutes the light started to dim until it was nonexistent. Gajeel turned around and let go of Levy as he observed the damage. Scraps of iron were everywhere, and among them was Tetsu Shadō who was smoking a green vapor as she laid flat on the ground.

Levy and Gajeel slowly approached her wary of the danger she held. However as they got closer to her they didn't see much danger from her looks. They couldn't see her face still for she was lying on her belly, but she looked rather harmless just laying there unconscious. Levy then crouched down, and started to gently shake the unconscious girl.

"Hey are you ok?" Levy asked with much concern, worried her and Gajeel had overdone it on the poor girl.

Tetsu started to stir, and released a rather long groan from her lips.

"Uhhhgg where am I?" She asked as she started to push herself to her knees, but still kept her head down.

Levy helped the rather shaky girl stay still as she tried to kneel up.

"Take it easy, you're probably pretty drained from the fight."

As Levy looked at the mysterious girl she felt there was something rather familiar about her. Especially her hair it was so long, black, and wild almost like Gajeel's.

"Who are you kid, and what are you doing here!" Gajeel yelled at the collapsed girl.

Levy could feel Tetsu tense up, and become uneasy as if she were guilty.

"Gajeel! Please calm down she doesn't have to speak if she doesn't want to."

"No, you both deserve to know."

The girl slowly lifted up her head to reveal a face that made both the mages before her freeze. She looked no more than fourteen, but was like a perfect mix of Gajeel and Levy only having Levys soft eyes. She also had Levy's dainty figure, but had a bigger bust than she did and had more muscle tone like Gajeel . She also had a piercing on her right eyebrow and several on her ears.

"Who are you?" Levy asked already having a pretty good idea of who it was.

"My name is Emma…. Redfox. I'm your daughter."

Both the couples faces gained even more shock as they took in the confirmed news.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but you don't need to worry about it. You can just act like I don't exist." Emma said as she attempted to walk away.

However before she could even take one step her currently weak legs gave out on her. Suddenly before she even fell two feet, Emma felt strong arms hold her in a sweet embrace. She looked up, and it was none other than Gajeel's arms she was in.

"What are you doing?" Emma questioned as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Why would I ever want to forget you. You're my daughter, someone I'll always love." Gajeel said as tears leaked from his eyes.

Emma was so surprised she had in all her fourteen years never really seen her father cry. Except the time he lost her when she was four in the east forest. It was then unexpectedly that Levy came, and hugged her as well leaving Emma stunned with emotions.

"Gajeel's right you're someone we'll love forever, and nothing can change that." Levy said as tears came from her eyes as well.

Emma was overwhelmed by all this, unable to comprehend her family's eternal love.

"How how can you be so kind to me after all I've done both to you and my home. How can you love a beast like me who can't even manage to control her own actions." Emma sobbed.

"You are not a beast, none of this was your fault. You were clearly controlled no one can resist that, and how can I not be kind to you, you're my daughter." Levy expressed.

"We all make mistakes, believe me no one is perfect. I have my fair share of them that would change your entire view of me. But what you need to know is nothing you do will ever change my love for you." Gajeel said very lovingly.

Emma felt her heart flood with happiness as she began to realize her parents would always love her. Whether in the past or future nothing could change it. Emma couldn't hold herself back anymore as she broke down. Emma sobbed into her father's chest wanting nothing more than his love. Gajeel gladly rubbed her back as she started to calm down.

"You both are so wonderful! Even when you barely know me you treat me with so much love"

"How else should we treat you we're connected forever, we're family after all." Levy happily reassured.

"But come on we better meet the others I'm sure we all have much to talk about."

Gajeel with Emma in his arms and Levy all went towards their starting point knowing that all the others most likely had their own news. However what was most important was that they all had each other, and found what would most likely long and lasting love.


	14. Insecurities

All the members of Fairy Tail walked back to the start of Web Valley bruised and battered. However all found that their futures were in fact full of light and not as bleak as they first appeared. First to the spot was Natsu with Nashi in his arms and Lucy right next to him. Then came Erza and Jellal supporting Rosemary as they walked slowly to the spot. Soon after came Gray helping Silver a bit as well as Juvia doing the same with Ame. Lastly came Gajeel with Emma in his arms and Levy by his side. All looked at each other clearly seeing that they all had similar experiences in the last few hours. It was then Natsu noticed something that was not right.

"Hey metal head, what are you doing copying me!"

"What are you talking about I didn't copy anyone if anything you copied me besides I can hold my Daughter whenever I want!"

"I did it first iron face!"

"You wanna go flamebrain!"

The two then started one of their usual pointless, long, nonsense, and awful fights causing both Levy and Lucy to cringe and face palm over their boyfriends brainless arguing. The two girls in their arms were both quite tired of hearing their dads constant never ending fights, and finally decided to say something about it.

"Papa will you please stop fighting with uncle Gajeel honestly you two never change in the seventeen years you will further know each other!" Nashi yelled and grumbled.

"You two dad you need to seriously chill out."

"Fine, but just know metal brain I'm only stopping because my daughter asked me to."

"Me two Salamander if my daughter weren't here I'd pound you to a pulp."

The two intensely stared each other causing sparks to almost happen between the two men's thoughts. Unaware of the other things around, Natsu failed to notice that Silver suddenly stared at his daughter.

"Nashi!"

"Silver!"

Silver ripped away from his father as he ran towards Nashi. After a few seconds Silver took Nashi out of Natsu's arms and began to spin her around bride style.

Natsu immediately felt his arms become empty causing his heart to stop out of concern for his daughter. Natsu frantically moved his head till he saw something that made him practically die inside. His daughter was in the arms of another boy, and worst of all Grays son. Natsu didn't have to know him he could tell by his looks and not to mention his smell.

All were rather surprised except the kids of this sudden display of love. Ame had been shipping the two ever since they were kids. While Rosemary being the rather overprotective older sister practically gave daily death threats to Silver if he ever broke Nashi's heart. Emma simply would node as she approved of their romance. She did this mainly because Pantherlily babysitted her from the time she was born. However Natsu didn't quite approve of this at the moment. He practically ran at full speed towards the couple.

"What are you doing with my daughter you little punk!"

Natsu had fire raging in his hands practically ready to burn the ice spawn to a crisp.

"Papa! Will you please calm down it's just Silver."

"I don't care if it's-"

Lucy suddenly came behind Natsu and grabbed his ear.

"Dear how about we go somewhere and have a bit of a chat." Lucy said as she dragged the raging Dragon Slayer out of the situation.

After they were about fifty feet away the couple started to have their little "chat".

"Uuuuh is you dad gonna be ok?" Silver asked his pink haired girlfriend.

"Oh he'll be fine banged up, but fine." Nashi answered knowing how ridiculous the arguments could get over this topic, but she knew her mom would win like she always did.

After a few minutes of arguing Natsu eventually came up and apologized. He then took Nashi back, and went right back next to Lucy. It was then Gray came right up to Natsu.

"So my son and your daughter, who'd have thought?"

"I swear in the future if your son touches her in any way I don't like, he will be sent six feet under." Natsu grumbled.

"Papa!" Nashi yelled as she hit his chest.

"Well I don't think that'll ever happen I've only known him for a few hours and I have to say I don't even think he would do anything to hurt or violate her." Gray assured Natsu

It was then Erza stepped forward still supporting Rosemary.

"Now that we have resolved that nonsense, can you guys please tell us how you got here?"

There was a long silence between everyone, no one really knowing where to begin.

"We were all in a great guild hall." Rosemary finally said.

Erza looked at her daughter, her eyes full of curiosity and ready to hear about what happened.

"I had just been arguing with you and dad because I was frustrated with the fact I didn't really know anything about my past. I was angry you wouldn't tell me anything, and that I felt I was constantly in your shadow only being known as the daughter of Titania the perfect warrior and Jella the wizard saint. I was beyond frustrated so I stormed out of the guild hall."

"You tried to go after her, but we stopped you and said it would be best if we talked to her." Emma added.

"We all followed Rose to the banks of the Magnolia canals were she like to go when she wanted to be alone." Silver told the rest of the group.

"I told them to go away, and leave me alone. I told them no one understood me." Rosemary sadly explained.

"We tried to get through to her, but she wouldn't listen. She kept saying that she didn't want to burden us with her personal problems." Ame said with a concerned look.

"Suddenly this random guy came behind us saying his name was Rustyrose. He told us we were going to make up his new dark guild, and then he attacked us." Nashi finally said.

"We fought back, but to no avail he was way too powerful. It was then all you guys came in after hearing the noise of our attacks." Emma continued.

"He then cast this weird spell on us, and suddenly I blacked out. I consciously woke up, but it was like a whole new person took over my body and made me felt like a prisoner in my own mind." Silver explained.

"And that's when we got here." Ame concluded.

"Well it appears you've all filled in the holes quite nicely, haven't you!"

All turned around to find Rusty standing behind them all scraped up.

"What do you want Rusty you've lost?" Jellal asked as he got protectively in front of Rosemary.

"I've only come to take back what's mine."

Rusty raised his hand and all the kids started to glow green and rise in the air. Gajeel and Natsu desperately grasped their daughters only to have them ripped from their arms. Everyone else did the same, but ended up with the same result. As they dangled in the air they felt themselves being crushed by the magic Rusty was using on them. All them members of Fairy Tail felt absolutely tortured as they heard their children's cries of agony.

"What do you want Rust? Please we'll do anything just stop hurting them." Lucy pleaded.

"Anything you say? Well then I request you forfeit your lives to me then." Rusty said with a devilish smile.

"What!" Gray yelled.

"That's right you all have caused me suffering, and so I find it more than right to cause yours. You see you have one of two choices to end this . You can either end your lives right now or give me these children to be my permanent slaves and guild mates."

"No way you …!" Natsu yelled as he charged to punch Rusty.

Rust simple dogged the slayers attacks and got an evil idea.

"Oh so you want to attack me do yay well then how about I attack you."

Rusty pointed his hand at Nashi causing her to begin a monstrous transformation. She screamed not out of terror, but agonizing pain.

"What are you doing to her!"

Lucy's motherly instincts yelled at her to help her child.

"You see I'm simply causing her demon side to come out, and the pain is from the mixing of magic and curse power her being half-human half-demon. I could actually have something like this to all of them by making them transform back to their evil selves. Now you're probably wondering how this is possible, well you see the spell Silver was speaking about earlier is called inner distortion."

"Inner distortion? I've never heard of such a spell." Juvia questioned.

"Oh it's a rather dark yet simple spell. It takes the insecurities of the wizard and distorts them into a whole new rather evil personality. Believe me teenagers were the obvious target for they are the ones with the most insecurities. For example Nashi's insecurity of her demon side."

Nashi blushed and looked down in shame as her biggest shame and evil was presented before everyone.

"Or Silvers insecurity of self-doubt and not to mention rather dark power."

Silver felt all his teenage anxieties rush through his body.

"How about Ame's insecurity of her own emotions and control of them."

Ame blushed as a rather uncomfortable topic for her was brought up.

"As you already know Rosemary's confusion of her past and her feelings of being overshadowed."

Even though her parents knew her feelings it still made her cringe as her innermost thoughts were revealed.

"And lastly Emma's feelings of inadequacy and weaknesses."

Emma looked away not wanting to look her parents in the eye over these feelings.

"Though beyond all that another perk is it also gives the spells caster complete control of the distorted wizard."

"How could you do something like this and to children!" Erza yelled at Rusty.

She almost immediately charged for him only to be held back by a seemingly calm yet equally angry Jellal.

"Why would you do this? What have you to gain?" Levy also yelled at Rusty.

"Your suffering, now you know what it's like to lose most of what you have."

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel yelled angrily.

As Gajeel came at Rusty suddenly something came in his way, but it was none others than Emma. Gajeel's face turned into one of absolute shock as he saw his club in his daughters stomach. Gajeel couldn't believe it Rusty used these children as meat shields, and worst of all he hurt his daughter again.

"Now that ought to stop any attacks you've planned!" Rusty laughed sadistically.

"Your sick and twisted pretty boy!" Gajeel yelled absolutely in rage.

"Dad." Emma called out very weakly, but just loudly enough for Gajeel to hear.

"I'm coming sweet heart just you wait." Gajeel said in a practically unrecognizable tone, but one that made Emma smile through her pain.

"There had to be something we can do without hurting the kids!" Gray yelled to the others.

"Mom Dad, please don't worry about us do whatever it takes to stop him even if it means hurting us!" Ame yelled as she was overcrowded with pain.

Everyone felt so conflicted they had to save their children, but if they attacked, Rusty would use them as a shield. They all racked their brains trying to figure out how they could beat Rusty and save the kids. It was then an idea popped into Jellal's head however it wasn't going to be an idea everyone liked.

"I think I may have an idea, but I don't think you guys will like it."

"What is?" Lucy asked nervously.

"What if we all do a combined attack on him?"

"What!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"I know it's risky, but if we all attack at the same time then Rusty can not avoid all them nor do I think he can withstand all of them."

"Yeah, but neither will our kids! They will be taking a large part of our attacks!" Lucy yelled at Jellal thinking his idea was absolutely ludicrous.

"You think I don't know that!" Jellal yelled as he had tears streaming out of his eyes.

Everyone became silent as they saw their friend who didn't show to much emotion torn at attacking his own daughter.

Both the dragon slayer children heard this plan, and relayed it to the others. All them knew it had to be done so they gave their parents a nod of approval. All the members of Fairy Tail got in a line and prepared their attacks. Lucy changed into her Sagittarius dress and charged her arrow. Gajeel and Natsu started to suck at the air to prepare for a roar. While Gray prepared to rage, as Levy made a storm with solid script. Erza requiped into her morning star armor and charged her dagger guns. Juvia readied her water slicer, and Jellal one of his heavenly body spells.

All the members of Fairy Tail readied their attacks with tears streaming from their eyes. Then they released them full blast at Rusty. All the kids readied themselves for the powerful attacks they were about to experience. Rosemary thinking that if her father had to suffer to atone for his sins then she did to.

Rusty laughed as he used the five as shields not realizing what he also missed. There were two streams of light coming at him, one in the form of a super charged arrow and the others a large blast of morning bright light. First the arrow struck him unbelievable hard leaving him paralyzed, and then came the unstoppable stream of light which consumed him for several minutes. After it finally stopped all that was left of Rusty was a grey, faded man, shaking, and fear ridden.

"You may have thought you've won, but you were only blinded to your true enemy so I hope your happy!" Rusty said as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Before anyone could even speak Rusty's form proofed into a great white smoke. All were dumbfounded until something of the utmost importance came to their heads. They looked up to see their now officially free children falling from the sky at a rather alarming speed.


	15. Return

As the children fell at an alarming rate all the parents rushed to catch them. Both the dragon slayers used the rocks around them as boosts and caught their girls midair. Meanwhile Jellal used what was left of his magic power to zoom to his falling daughter, and caught her just before she hit the ground. Gray meanwhile didn't know what to do he had two children to catch, and it wasn't like him and Juvia had that much magic power left. Juvia then had a brilliant idea.

"Darling I need you trust me for a second I have an idea!"

"Alright!" Gray said with absolute confidence.

Gray quickly made a quick ice pillar and used that as a boost to get in the air. Gray immediately grabbed both his falling children, and started to fall with them. Although Gray had faith in his girlfriend he seriously hoped that Juvia knew what she was doing .

Juvia lucky knew exactly what to do. She made a great mass of water, and then watched as her boyfriend and children plunged into it. They sunk in it like a brick, but were not falling at incredible speeds to their death. As soon as all three of them reached the bottom of the great water pillar Juvia immediately brought it down causing them all to cough out the water that they were in. Juvia quickly ran over to her children and looked over them.

"Mom!" The twins cried out after they finally stopped coughing out water.

They both then quickly hugged their mother, and clung to her like their lives depended it. They may have been teenagers, but they still needed their mother after something this traumatic happened. It was then Gray finally recovered and then looked at his children and Juvia, happy to see them all so happy together.

"What am I chopped liver!" Gray cried jokingly.

"Dad!" The twins cried out as well.

The twins hugged their dad with all their might so happy he saved them. Gray gladly took it all in feeling more and more excited for the future. Everyone felt the same at that moment taking in the love of one another, all the members still shocked they found such wonderful children. However this tender moment wasn't going to last very long as all the children started to glow golden light. Everyone looked over their children and noticed how their bodies were becoming more and more translucent. All the kids knew what was happening, but their parents only became worried.

"What's happening to you?" Levy asked with words soaked in concern as she watched her daughter's body slowly disappear.

"We must be returning to our time now that Rusty is gone." Emma said contently.

"No! You can't leave us we love you too much!" Gajeel yelled with tears streaming down his face as he gripped his daughter in vain.

"There's no need to worry you'll all see us again in a short time I'm sure of it." Nashi told everyone.

Lucy embraced the teenage girl in her boyfriend's arms not wanting to wait that long to see her already precious daughter again.

"Mama Papa, just know I love you both."

"We do too." Natsu and Lucy said at the same time as they tearful and tightly hugged their daughter.

"I forgive you mom and dad I know you probably thought it was too much of a shame to tell me about my past. I'm sure you just didn't want to become a villain to me dad, but besides all that just know I love you." Rosemary told her parents tearfully as well.

"We love you so much you're so beautiful and wonderful I don't know how we can wait to see you." Erza said as she tightly gripped her daughter.

Jellal didn't say anything unable to speak past his tears, but Rosemary could just feel his love for her.

"Goodbye mom and dad, thank you so much for all your love and support." Ame said in the middle of her family's great big group hug.

"Same here, but you also need to know how amazing it is to be your son, and how lucky I am to have you guys. I love you." Silver told his already crying parents.

"We love you too." Juvia and Gray told their already most beloved children.

It was then their bodies officially started to fade away as they slowly returned to their their times. Everyone said their last goodbyes, and then all the children became gold sparkles in their parents arms. There was a moment of silence between all of them as they coped with what happened in the last few hours.

Meanwhile back in the future

Nashi felt weak, but yet like she was being held up by strong arms. She began to open her eyes and saw a man with pink hair and a woman with blond hair before her looking like they hadn't slept in several days. After a few minutes she began to realize that the people before her were her parents.

"Mama Papa?"

"Nashi!"

Both the older looking Natsu and Lucy pulled their daughter into a tight embrace both crying tears of relieved parents.

"We were so worried about you, what happened?" Lucy asked as motherly worry consumed her.

"We were turned into evil versions of ourselves with some weird spell. Then we were used to destroy, terrify, hurt those I love, and worst of all hurt you-"

Nashi broke down in tears as all the guilt she felt before flooded her mind. Natsu quickly started to soothe his daughter having a feeling it was all a much longer story.

"It's alright, I'm sure you had no control over yourself. No matter what you did I sure you would never do it by your own will."

"I'm a monster." Nashi said as if she was scared for her life.

Natsu felt himself freeze he used that term to describe himself a long time ago. A time when he almost gave up on himself, but with Lucy and Nashi he was able to continue. He couldn't let his daughter suffer the same way he did.

"No you're not, you're a young teenage girl who was controlled to do something evil, so please don't blame yourself."

Nashi began to feel a little better with her father's words in her mind and even smiled a little bit. She hugged her father with the little strength she had at the moment.

"Thank you papa."

Natsu gladly took in his daughter's sweet embrace something he didn't get to often now that she was a teenager.

"Any time Nashi, now come on let's go home."

Natsu then pick her up, and turned to the direction of their home. He was so happy to have his baby girl safe back in his arms. While he knew she was a very powerful wizard he still viewed her at times as the little girl who ran to him for comfort.

"I love you Nashi."

"I love you to Papa."

The Heartfillia-Dragneel was once again whole and happy to be back together. Something they all hoped to be for a very long time.

All the children and their families were reunited back together. Each having their share of heartache, forgiveness, love, and resolve but most of all happiness. Fairy tail was a family after all and one that transcended curses, death, space, and time.


	16. Epilogue

Back in the present

Everyone walked back to Magnolia rather forlorn and slowly. They knew their children couldn't stay, but it didn't make losing them any easier. As everyone else continued on Lucy suddenly stopped and walked towards one of the cliff edges and just looked on. Natsu noticed this, and told Gray they would join them shortly.

Lucy stood there staring into space wondering how she could let someone that wonderful just slip away from her. She wanted her daughter back she didn't want to have to wait to see her again. As she was in thought Natsu came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong Luc?"

"Why does this keep happening?"

"What keeps happening?"

"We find those closest to us, and then we keep loosing them. Nashi, Michelle, Dad, Igneel the list never ends next I'm going to lose you and I'll be all alone."

Lucy had tears in her eyes, but her voice frustrated and looking for answers. Natsu brought Lucy in closer and put his mouth closer to her ear.

"I will never leave you. No evil, villain, curse, argument, or even death could take me away. Also we haven't lost Nashi we'll see her soon I'm sure of it." Natsu said as he put one of his hands on her stomach.

Lucy smiled a bit and then put her hand over Natsu's hand.

"Natsu you do realize if Nashi's our daughter we are most likely going to get married right?"

"Yay I guess."

"Do you really think you could be together with me forever?"

"With you Luc I wouldn't even hesitate."

The two just stood there for a moment, and took in the currently rising sun hoping that like the light rose from the east so would their bright future.

Back in Magnolia

In the middle of the dank cell was Zeref the black wizard sitting and meditating almost like he was waiting for something. Then just as expected the walls exploded leaving a great big gaping hole in them. Which speaking of there stood Wall with his magic anti-material canon clearly the only one that could take out the most likely anti magic material wall.

"Hello master." Said Zeref's right hand Spriggan Invel as he walked through the hole.

"I see the diversion was successful."

Zeref then has a small wicked smile on his face.

"Yes my lord, the historia I used was very compliant seeing as it meant a success in his revenge." Neinhart answered as he walked into the cell.

"Very good, now my brother won't suspect a thing and not to mention he thinks he has the book at this moment."

Zeref then summoned the book as it flashed into his hand. Both the Spriggans were shocked by this action.

"Wait my lord I thought you lost all your power when you fought Fairy Tail during the war?" Invel questioned.

"I did, but thanks to our little distraction I was able to get a hold of the constant radiating magic power through a rather unique technique."

"Very impressive my lord." Neinhart told the black wizard.

"Why thank you Neinhart, but enough of that let us take our leave."

Zeref motioned for the two to follow him as he walked out of the cell. It was quite clear while Fairy Tail's future was quite bright it had just gained a dark spot.

Two years later

It had been two years since the whole debacle with the Arata Grimewar Heart and many things had happened. First to start every one got married to their other halves each one planned by Erza by her own insistence, even her own. However shortly after Erza was already pregnant, and gave birth to Rosemary who was a little over one by now. Needless to say Jellal and Erza were incredible happy to have their daughter, who was practically the center of their world. However everyone else was still childless which was a little hard for them . They all waited and waited, but nothing seemed to catch at this point.

They also, if they weren't on a job, focused on tracking down Zeref who had escaped his cell with the help of his Spriggan twelve while they were off fighting Rustyrose. They had searched all over Fiore, but they couldn't find him. However they had managed to detain most of his cronies with the help of the magic enforcement unit.

But now they were almost done with year two since Zeref escaped and it was Christmas. They all decided it would be good if they all took a break from the search for the holidays. They all enjoyed themselves having many parties in the Fairy Tail fashion. One of the most exciting things that happened was when Juvia announced that she was pregnant causing everyone to go into a roar. Especially little Rosemary who somehow realized that this meant she was sort of getting a younger sibling. It was all quite hilarious, but Lucy and Levy were kind of bummed seeing as they were still unfruitful. Gajeel and Natsu did their best to cheer them up, but they couldn't seem to do much. However that wasn't going to be the case much longer.

It was Christmas morning, and the couple was happy to spend it together.

"Merry Christmas Lucy."

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

Lucy smiled her usual smile, but there was something different about it almost like a small glow.

They couple went down stairs, and opened the gifts they got one another. Natsu had gotten lots of things that had to do with food which made him pretty happy. Lucy received a few clothing items and best of all a new silver key Natsu found for quite a price, which Lucy was totally worth. They had gotten through all the gifts and Natsu was about to get up.

"Wait I think there's one more in the corner over there." Lucy said as she pointed to the back area of their tree.

"Oh I guess I missed it."

Natsu reached back there and quickly undid the ribbon and opened the lid. Natsu was rather surprised with what he found. It was a scarf exactly like his except it was a little pink N in the corner of one of the ends.

"Luc why did you-"

Natsu turned and saw Lucy's face was streaming with happy tears giving Natsu that final clue. He put his hands over his mouth unable to handle the news.

"Lucy you're?" Natsu asked nervously.

Lucy nodded her head rapidly.

Natsu quickly picked Lucy up bride style, and spun her around joyfully and kept yelling out.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"


End file.
